The Gelatin Store
by SuperAlex64
Summary: A young squirrel and mole meet when the mole's twin brother steals the squirrel's handheld at Big City Gelatin Store. Where else? Will the two become friends in the future? One shot.


**And now for a story about friendship and video games...**

**The Gelatin Store**

**Please enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Except for the mother, she belongs to me**

**Story has no connection to my upcoming H-B High story**

* * *

Big City Gelatin Store! The oversized stop for all your gelatin needs! Need an exotic and obscure flavor? Or a plain flavor? We got them all! So come on down to Big City Gelatin Store today!

One afternoon, after a fez convenation, the biggest of that year, a mole family who leave their home country about once a year and now it was over so they felt some hunger from some sweet gelatinous goodness.

In other words: they WANTED gelatin.

So they walked into the store, which was a tradition for this family, and went around looking around for a tasty, new flavor to try, leaving the mole twin alone to play. One started beating up the other with the poor kid's own toy.

"Ouchie! Why must you hurt me, Scriocco?!"

The brother then just flatly asked,"Why do you need to ask?", got bored and walked off, leaving his brother alone.

...

Meanwhile, in a rented car on it's way to the same store as the Mole family, sat a young lady squirrel and her young son, who was focused on his videogame. The mother, wearing a simple blue-grey dress was talking to her son, who was only wearing a sky blue turtleneck sweater about how he should behave.

"When we get home after visiting your uncle, I want you to stop getting into fights. You're 11 years old and you ought to-" said the mother when she noticed that the boy was still focused on the grey, bulky, green-screened handheld. "Hey! Are you even listening?" The boy was still playing his game but the mother was undeterred.

So she employed a new tactic: "Oh, Bigie boo?"

The boy suddenly winced at the mention of his embarrassing nickname, almost dropping the handheld.

The mother smirked at that and said,"Now, that I got your attention, I want you to seriously stop getting into fights. WE'RE NOT ANIMALS!"

"Um, mum? We are animals," he said. pointing to his own tail.

She sighed and said,"Oh, you know what I mean. We're not _wild_ animals," she then paused and asked,"Why did you get into a fight this time anyway?"

"Some kid was making fun of my voice...again."

"_Really, that's it?" _the mother thought to herself,"_His voice?! What's wrong with it?"_

The mother then said,"Alright, if you promise to ignore them and not to attack them, then I won't be forced to take all your electronics away."

"Oh, thanks, Mum," started the son, then remembered something and asked,"Did Uncle send me something?"

"Don't the subject but he did. Look into the glove compartment."

He did so and found a package, nicely wrapped. He stared at it for a moment and then put it away.

The mother then continued,"But, if I find out that you got into another fight, I'll..."

The son then pointed out that they finally at the store so that they could finally buy the desert they need. They got out of the car and walked in.

"I'll find and buy, you stay near the door," said the mother, walking away leaving the son alone.

"Can do, Mum," he said, staying put and finished his game, not realizing that he's being watched.

...

So Scriocco then casually walked around, looking for something to do or someone to mess with. That's he heard faint video game sounds.

He then saw a young squirrel boy playing his Game Person, near the entrance. He listened and hear him mumble to himself,"Time to play Pouch Monsters," and he put the game in and proceeded to play.

Scriocco, by now, wants the handheld and if there's something he learned: if you want something, you should just take it.

Well, he did...right as the squirrel are just starting his Pouch Monsters journey.

"MINE!"

And of course, the squirrel gave chase. They ran around the store and the squirrel looked ready to murder him, forgetting his mother's warning. Eventually, Scriocco passed his brother by, laughing manically and got away.

The brother just stood there confused for a moment until he heard someone shout,"HEY!" He turned and saw an angry squirrel.

Now he is scared and confused.

"Give it back!" he yelled and ran all the way to him, preparing to tackle. When he did, he was poised to strike but he noticed his mother was nearby and no, he wasn't gonna risk it. When she walked by, she saw the mole just staring at her but she shrugged her shoulders and moved on. The squirrel boy then came out of hiding and now looking at the young mole very closely.

"You didn't take my Game Person, did you?"

"No, but my brother probably did. He just ran passed me," he explained to me.

"Then that's where I go," he said, seriously and walked on ahead, leaving the young mole alone. But, of course, the mole then started to follow. At first, the squirrel tried to shoo him away but he decided to keep him around after all, he liked the company.

They, as they walked, swapped stories. The mole told quite bit about himself but he noticed that the squirrel seemed to leave things out but he too talked of many things. He mostly told of some fights he was in, how awesome his uncle is, how he wasn't much of a hat person, etc. etc.

"i still don't know your name," the mole then said,"I'm Morocco."

"Classified," the squirrel answered, but he noticed Morocco's confused expression, he added,"As in, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Oh."

That's when they heard faint video game music and ran down the aisles. They eventually found Scriocco playing Pouch Monsters Green and this made the squirrel very angry, but he quickly calmed himself down. What he needed was a plan. He suddenly remembered his uncle's package and opened it. He and Morocco stared at the gift as if it were the Holy Grail. That's when Morocco actually had a plan.

"That's stupid enough to work! Let's try it!"

...

Scriocco was grinning at well he was doing at _his _game when he suddenly heard the original owner yell,"Hey!"

This is when Scriocco looked up to face him as the squirrel continued, "I just wanted you to know I'm gonna let you keep that!" Scriocco was now confused and was about to say something but the boy continued,"Why? 'Cause I got the Game Person COLORED!" He lifted the handheld up to him. Needless to say, Scriocco's jaw dropped.

The squirrel then added, slyly,"In atomic purple. Well, see ya." and walked away.

And then, Scriocco gave chase because he now want a Game Person Colored...in Atomic Purple. They zig-zagged around the store and it was rather surprising that none of the parent noticed.

Eventually, Scriocco looked like he was gonna catch up with the squirrel when suddenly he slipped on some gelatin on the floor and crashed into a gelatin display. Right before he did though the boy snatch the old Game Person back, saying."I'll take that. Thank you" After Scriocco crashed though, the squirrel took a bite of the gelatin, saying,"Mmm, cherry."

Morocco then ran up to them but before he could say anything, the squirrel said,"Go help him, he doesn't need to die in there," as he started to, the squirrel added,"Thanks for your help," and being to walk away.

"Wait! I still don't know your name!" Morocco shouted but he was gone.

As Morocco when back to help his brother, their parents came by, saw the ruined display and decided that was the flavor they were looking for.

As for the squirrel, he went back to where he was standing and reset the game, deleted the file and began his Pouch Monsters journey yet again.

"Hey, you," his mother said, walking up to him"How was your time? Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Nah, just stood here playing a game."

The mother took one look at him and asked,"You opened your uncle's package, didn't you?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"So, what he get you?"

"A Game Person Colored...in Atom Purple!"

She shook her head, saying,"That Undercover! He's gonna spoil you one these days! Oh, well. I got his favorite flavor...cherry."

Her son then asked, wide-eyed,"Cherry?"

"Yes...something wrong."

"Um, nothing."

She raised her eyebrow, before hugging him and saying,"I love you, Bigie boo."

"AH, MOM!" he yelled with embarrassment before they went back to the car and on their way to the uncle's.

...

Many years have passed but Morocco never saw that squirrel boy again. He did end up meeting similar squirrel as an adult but there was one major difference: This squirrel IS a hat person.

**THE END**


End file.
